The Cloudy Witch
by Green Priestess
Summary: The Quidditch World Cup awakened FemHarry's love for stunts, that she took to studying stunts and took her health seriously. That means not getting into any more trouble she employed Dobby as her bodyguard in the shadows. It worked beautifully! However, will her future be as trouble-free as she hoped? Or is something else afoot if she makes choices that may lead to trouble?
1. Chapter 1

A No-Trouble Fourth Year

Hazel Potter was GLAD she employed Dobby for her Fourth Year after wising up to troubles she had to deal with every school year and suspected she'll get in trouble with the Tri-Wizard Tournament too. So while in private, she called Dobby.

'Dobby!' she called out one night in the Astronomy Tower.

'Yes, Hazel Potter call for Dobby?' Dobby, the ever-eager pleaser appeared.

'Dobby, you've done me a great help back in the summer.' said Hazel as Dobby beamed.

Since the Quidditch World Cup, Krum's Wronski Feint awakened in her the desire to do thrill stunts, but due to a frail body no thanks to her relatives, she employed Dobby to steal for her Potions that makes bones healthy and strong, and any other potion related to curing malnutrition and sneak it to her, as well as skin and hair-care products, the best in the market. Due to that, nobody's the wiser that under her oversized clothes, she's actually growing into a beautiful young lady. Well, what she could get with the best her genes can give her at least. She also sent these Potions to Sirius and Remus, and until called for, Dobby will be the one to feed them healthy until they're no longer gaunt-looking, and made them do exercises too in their hiding places. Everything stolen of course.

Then she does workouts instead of spending her summer lazing about, doing as many push-ups, sit-ups, crunches and squats as much as she could, and stretching exercises that got the Weasleys puzzled, but Hermione approves very much and joined her.

'Muggles do workouts like these to stay in shape.' she told them. 'This is due to the fact they live busy, fast and demanding lives being physically fit is a must.'

'Oh, really? I should try it then!' said Arthur Weasley enthusiastically, being a muggle enthusiast.

'Its hard at first, but hey, if you want something, you'd have to put up with trouble before getting it.' Hazel would say. 'But after at least the minimum of two months, it'll be all worth it. The longer you last, the more workouts you can do until you're a physically-fit person. Oh, and wearing robes is NOT practical, just casual clothes will do.'

Well, the younger Weasley brood found these exercises weird and 'wacko' while Bill and Charlie Weasley, due to the nature of their jobs also took to working out, copying the girls. But in their case, they got weights, as they're boys.

Thus by keeping up her routine every free time she has that she does her Homework in advance, she's getting better.

'Honestly Hazel, if working out makes you do homework faster for the sake of workout free time, I approve!' said Hermione, beaming. 'This way you won't cram like you used to these past two years!'

'I don't see the point.' Ron grumbled. Because of Hazel's desire for Workout Time, she does Homework in advance. Too advanced in his opinion...

'Well Ronald, we live in a busy side of society being fit is necessary.' said Hermione. 'The two of us live in the muggle world where everything is done the physical hard way unlike you who grew up with a wand wave and you can get what you want even if its near you in a table.' she snorted. 'You have it easy unlike us and you're still complaining!'

' _We_ should be complaining.' said Hazel dryly. 'No magic in the summer but loads of stuff to do.'

Nobody thus noticed the changes in Hazel Potter, the girl-who-lived in regards to physical shape.

But when the announcement of the Tri-Wizard Tournament came...and it happens on Halloween no less and given her track record with Halloween...

Hazel thought, 'Oh hell no,' and made a reminder to call Dobby on Champion-Choosing night.

'Dobby, as you know by dinnertime, loads of seventeen years old kids will put their names in the Goblet of Fire tonight but I have a bad feeling.' said Hazel to the elf grimly. 'Make sure my name will NOT be put in that stupid goblet. Someone definitely will, so steal that parchment no matter the cost and get rid of it, but be subtle and use magic if you have to. Stay invisible and keep guard until its safe, OK? Never leave the side of the goblet until the three champions are chosen. But if some dumbass came to sneak my name in, capture and beat them black and blue, throw them in a holding cell and dump this person in the Head of the DMLE's Office with a letter saying he or she tried to put my name in the Goblet of Fire, signed 'a House Elf who cares'.' she instructed as she gave Dobby a letter. 'Give this letter to Sirius and be back here for your job. Eat an early dinner at around four so you can last the night without leaving the Goblet. However, once you dump this guy at DMLE, stay by his side to make sure nobody frees the bastard or bitch if the culprit is female. Be brutal if you have to so they can't do a thing and rob the culprits of their wands.'

'Yes, Hazel Potter!' and Dobby took the letter from her and he's gone to do as told.

And the next day...that early morning...

DIRECTOR OF DMLE CALLS FOR EMERGENCY TRIAL AT NOON!  
A CRIMINAL LONG-THOUGHT DEAD, NOT REALLY DEAD!  
WHO ELSE FAKED THEIR DEATHS?

"And so, it begins." Hazel smirked as the Great Hall was abuzz.

However, their Defense Teacher was a no-show that morning...

And when noon came however, an Auror came.

'Excuse me, but we need Ms. Potter, Ms. Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley as witness.' he stated professionally as the trio exchanged looks.

'Witness?' Professor McGonagall asked.

'Yes. They have something to do with a cold case last year that the Minister didn't tell anyone about that got exposed.' said the Auror rather gripingly. 'Boss isn't too happy.'

At this, the trio realized what's going on and quickly went to the Auror to leave and speak as witnesses in court as apparently, Barty Crouch Jr. is working with another man long-thought to be dead: Peter Pettigrew in caring for the Dark Lord who revived himself with a rudimentary body made out of dark magic. So Pettigrew and the vulnerable Dark Lord got caught by a squadron of Hit-Wizards.

Peter Pettigrew was tried beforehand, and needed their testimonies to cement his guilt...and while Ron and Hermione has no clue where Sirius is...Hazel does, but pretended she has no idea.

With events of the Third Year exposed...Minister Fudge found himself enduring the stink-eye of other Wizengamot Members...and the Verdict was delivered.

The Dark Lord in all his vulnerability is sentenced to the veil. Peter Pettigrew has a Life Sentence full of magical suppressors and a high-security prison...and for the crime of bailing out a dangerous Death Eater and switching with a dying person, both Crouches are also in High-Security Prison in Azkaban, and Sirius was exonerated for his 13 years of wrong prison stint and compensated.

And Augusta Longbottom had an idea.

'Since our Minister tried to sweep this under the rug last year,' she said rather coolly, her mood already foul by the presence of one of her son's torturers in court, 'He too, will pay 50% of reparations to Lord Black while Bartemius Crouch Sr. will pay the other 50% for failing to follow standard procedure. I find it odd that other criminals got a trial yet Lord Black didn't...?'

The compensation fee was 100000 Galleons, Sickles and Knuts _each_. While Crouch had no problem paying it, Fudge was sweating buckets because that's a huge amount of money...not only that, he had to deal with an inquiry for his part last year, forcing children to act to do the right thing as they have seen that if they can't rely on the Minister of all people for justice, they clearly no longer trusted anyone in the Ministry to do their jobs, and their image was tarnished by his actions...that security is upped, and they had to improve so that this does not happen again.

Barty Crouch Sr. was the Head of the DMLE when the war ended, and was taken over by Amelia Bones, a no-nonsense woman and she now has the duty of Impartial, Unbiased work with which, she called all her employees over, and made to swear oaths in front of the whole Wizengamot.

This was in the Evening Prophet by dinnertime.

'Well, we finally got justice from last year.' said Ron darkly.

'No kidding, its several months late when in the muggle world, you get results instantly after at least a minimum of a month of investigations since we don't have Veritaserum over there but at least the Judiciary System acts quick.' Hermione huffed. 'Justice here is based on how much one pays you or convenient for you that it stinks. I'm just glad that Bones lady took over. She clearly means business since when she made her employees swear oaths, I don't see loopholes at all. Too bad there's some moles...it was chaos.'

'Well, we can finally count on a division at least. The DMLE isn't the whole Ministry you know.' Hazel snarked. 'And its the division against crooks, law upholding and illegal trade, thankfully.'

She was also thankful she got out of her yearly-halloween mess, and no Voldemort year.

However, their real Defense Teacher who was locked up in his own trunk had to be rescued and had to recover before resuming his job...and he was more paranoid and harsher than 'fake Moody'...he basically gave even First Years the Auror Boot Camp, Grade One...Moody Style. After Remus Lupin, his class was by far, high standards they learned more spells for both offense and defense everybody spoke highly of the real Moody.

And when weekend came, Sirius paid a visit to her in Hogsmeade.

'Hey there cub.' said Sirius as he hugged his goddaughter. 'So, are you up for shopping?'

'Yeah. I'm just glad I get to live with you from now on.' said Hazel excitedly. 'No more Dursleys!' she exclaimed joyfully.

'You'll never see Petunia and her two pet pigs ever again if I can help it.' Sirius snorted. 'You can now get rid of those things you sadly had to call clothes by that horse-faced bint and I can get you clothes that actually suit you and fix your eyesight at St. Mungo's. C'mon kiddo, to London we go!' and they disappeared by side-apparition, unaware their conversation snippets were witnessed by a certain bug.

By nighttime, many eyebrows were raised at this.

HOME LIFE OF THE GIRL-WHO-LIVED,  
QUESTIONABLE! WHAT HAPPENED THESE  
PAST FEW YEARS?

It appears that all is not well for the girl-who-lived,  
Hazel Potter unknown to us all. We presumed and  
assumed she's well-taken-care of, had a good life,  
etc, but what is this I witnessed? She and her god-  
father Sirius Black happily met each other on a  
Hogsmeade Weekend and I heard this:

'Hey there cub.' said Mr. Black as he hugged  
his goddaughter. 'So, are you up for shopping?'

'Yeah. I'm just glad I get to live with you  
from now on.' said Hazel Potter excitedly.  
'No more Dursleys!' she was really happy about it  
too! Who are these Dursleys? She clearly wasn't  
too happy about these people and she had to  
live with them for the past over-13 years of her  
life.

'You'll never see Petunia and her two pet pigs ever  
again if I can help it.' said Mr. Black. 'You can now  
get rid of those things you sadly had to call clothes  
by that horse-faced bint and I can get you clothes  
that actually suit you and fix your eyesight  
at St. Mungo's. C'mon kiddo, to London we go!'  
and they left by apparating to muggle london for  
their shopping. With this, I began asking students  
in Hogsmeade what they think of Ms. Potter.  
They request to be anonymous of course.

Mr. Ravenclaw Fourth Year Muggleborn: Potter? She's shy and  
stick to only Weasley and Granger for friends. But for a girl,  
why wear boys' things that look like way too big for her  
when she's really so skinny? Its like those are her clothes  
all her life. What're her folks thinking?

Ms. Gryffindor Fourth Year Half-Blood: Potter huh? She's  
a really private person, a really early riser...really, she's  
up at early morning, still dark. What kid wakes up at that  
ungodly hour? That was in our first year...she said she  
always had to wake up at that hour at her relatives' place,  
but she wouldn't say why. Showers first, and when she  
eats, she couldn't stomach much food without looking sick.  
Its only recently last month she can actually finish her plate.  
Eating disorders I think?

If it was, this writer thought, how come the school matron hadn't  
picked up on that? However, judging by the clothes I myself saw,  
this reporter feels its no disorder but something far worse. And why  
does Ms. Potter awake at wee hours of the morning, when any  
teenager her age would rather sleep in if all possible, and why was  
she accustomed to it by her relatives?

Ms. Slytherin Fourth Year Pureblood: Her? She's like, ignorant of  
everything! She has no idea what our world is like at all! I thought  
she has a good upbringing but apparently not! Whoever raised  
her this way should be held liable! She's Lady Potter of the Most  
Ancient Noble House of Potter for Merlin's sake! She's clearly  
clueless when we were taught at home since age six! Its clearly  
the fault of whoever claimed Magical Guardianship years ago.  
She probably has no clue about her holdings, properties and finances,  
much less manage it!

Then I approached one of her friends, one of the Weasley twins  
since Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger won't talk since  
they're afraid of what will happen if they talked without Ms.  
Potter's 'go sign' because Ms. Potter really values her privacy.

They said they 'have an idea' but its not their place to say, but  
hinted they weren't happy about it.

Weasley Twin 1: We can't say unless she's OK with it. She'll be  
pissed!

Weasley Twin 2: Getting her angry sooo ain't worth it! Sure she's  
got a long patience but when she blows, she blows. If she does,  
one will wish to be far, faaaar away and NOT the cause unless  
they're masochists! We still remember she sent Malfoy flying once  
with just a punch last year...we saw it but whatever he did to  
set her off he clearly deserved it.

Weasley Twin 1: Yeah, if she can do that, she can clearly take on  
Crabbe and Goyle too and that's without magic sooo yeah, we'd rather  
keep our handsome face, thanks. If Hazel herself talks, fine.

OOOK? It seems all is not as it seems with our local celebrity who  
was more than happy that her godfather is finally exonerated, and  
'no more Dursleys'. Mr. Black also has a rather low opinion of  
'Petunia and her pet pigs'. What's truly going on here? The Weasleys  
clearly know of her situation but unable to do a thing. We should  
investigate, people!

At Hogwarts, this started a cacophony of whispers...

'Fred! George!' Ron wheeled at his older brothers. 'I don't remember that incident at all!'

'You wouldn't because she happens to be alone at the time, just a corner away from the Hospital Wing.' said Fred. 'Malfoy must have really pissed her off I never knew she's that strong for such a tiny wee thing last year.'

'Yep, we resolved not to be her target.' George grinned. 'Ahhh, if only we could make Patronuses!' he then leaned conspiratorily to Ron. 'Or maybe Malfoy pissed her off so bad and she's on her monthlies.'

'What's a monthlies?'

'Ask Hermione.'

And when Ron asked, Hermione went beet red and got whacked on the head with a book and stormed off.

And Hazel was unaware of this as she was still in London, shopping and having fun...


	2. Chapter 2

A Controversy

Oblivious to what's going on in Magical Britain, Hazel spent her day...and night...shopping with the Marauders.

And since they could shrink their shopping away, they could even go to the amusement park as she wanted as she has never been to one before.

'Look at her Sirius.' said Remus as from afar, Hazel was enjoying herself with the rides. 'I've never seen her smile like that since my time in Hogwarts as her Professor. She's so carefree...and she's actually acting her age.'

'You mean she hasn't last year?' Sirius asked, frowning.

'No...on the rare times I see her, she was always on guard and for that year, her mood was particularly sour for some reason...or maybe that's because of the Dementors, I haven't the foggiest.' he said. 'But...I should have realized. I should have seen the signs that she never truly got the chance to be a _child_ when she asked us to take her to an Amusement Park.' Remus told him in a pained voice. 'Hazel...she's a _survivor_.'

'Ugggh...we got a lot to do don't we? Damn that Petunia.'

'Indeed, we do old friend.'

By late at night, around nine due to Curfew Hours...

'Hey, you're back Hazel!' said Angelina Johnson as Hazel was back, no longer wearing oversized boys' clothes but a casual dress that suited her. However, under those baggy clothes, is a figure impressive for her age.

'Yeah, its been a long day!' said Hazel happily before noting her housemates' unusual expressions. 'Uhhh did something happen?'

'Er, you're not gonna like it mate.' said Lee Jordan, giving her a copy of the Prophet...and her eyes widened.

'What the?!'

'You mean you don't know yet?'

'How should I know, I've been in muggle London in the amusement park right after shopping all day!' the Common Room fell silent. 'And what's this Slytherin talking about?!' Hazel cred, pointing at the section of the article in the front lines.

'Uhm, Hazel, for those of Noble and Ancient Noble Houses, we have a specific upbringing befitting of our status in society.' said Neville softly. 'Manners, etiquette, social etiquette and faux pases, customs, how to dress for occasions, how to address people, knowing our family history and accomplishments, and knowing how to manage our house incase anything happens to our parents.' he said. 'Its a magical guardian's responsibility to teach that to their wards incase the parents and grandparents are...uhm...unavailable.' he informed her. 'Lord Black won't be blamed but whoever took charge for thirteen years is and I bet the Ministry's grilling him or her about it right now.'

'Well I never had any of those!' Hazel sputtered out. 'How can I? And until Sirius, who was my Magical Guardian for thirteen years?!'

'We don't know but you can be sure some officials will be here tomorrow for you...because they didn't get to talk to you at dinner since you're out for a long while.' said Ron awkwardly. 'But just so you know, we didn't talk because you'd hate it but we're not sure about mum...and you know how she feels about your eating habits...'

Hazel choked.

xxx

In the dorms...

There were loads of plastic bags of various labels on her bed with Dobby waiting.

'Whoa, that's a lot of shopping.' Lavender Brown exclaimed at the loads of shopping bags. Clearly from branded labels but the ones who had a clue about the brands, were Hermione and Hazel.

'Well, Sirius wanted to dress me properly.' said Hazel with a giggle. 'He used his compensation money since its Crouch's and Fudge's money.' she opened her trunk and happily tossed out her old clothes...all of which, causing the girls to make a face at her...oversized wardrobe, ugly, stained sneakers and ugly underwear, things they've seen for years on the girl-who-lived but she clearly had no choice in the matter.

Then Hazel started fixing her wardrobe...into her new trunk. It was a six-compartment trunk for her books and stationery, Potions Kit, shoes, underwear, casual clothes, and coats. She's had cute clothes and shoes now, but there's two packages that's wrapped in brown paper that she also put in.

Despite the good mood having new things brought her, Hazel honestly dreaded about tomorrow.

xxx

Up in the Headmaster's Tower...

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

Since that article in the prophet, questions rose about Hazel's home life.

The girl wanted out of there because she didn't like it there but made her stay there as there's nowhere else for her to go yet at the back of his mind, she does have relatives in the magical side who'd gladly take her in, but he didn't want her growing up knowing of her fame, wanting her to be humble and kind. But given what he suspected about her and Tom...she would have to die which made knowing about her family's properties and finances unnecessary, but with this event, he was under fire for it and his ability as Magical Guardian is under question that his ability to for other Muggleborns as school headmasters/mistress act as Loco Parentis as well that the Department for Magical Education will talk to Muggleborns soon.

He just didn't know how bad her home life was nor about the proper upbringing she should have had, and the Ministry reamed at him for it, especially when he had to say who the Dursleys were and where they lived because the Ministry wants a chat...and when they did, no wonder she hated it there and no longer talked to any adult about her problems anymore, and has severe trust issues as a result since 'nobody cares'. The girl claimed all adults who were connected to her utterly failed her and can never trust a crappy adult ever again and would never bother ever again and she has a 'one strike you're out' policy regarding adults.

So she has been 'doing everything herself' just to 'live longer'. She has a House Elf friend who bought things for her to fix her malnourished body because she was too small for her age and cured herself, but she has pictures of her old body for 'before and after' purposes just so she could 'adjust herself more' to a state of health she likes. And she had to get her elf friend to give the Healers her 'before and after' scrapbook on terms that only female healers can see of course.

That got the Healers extremely pissy with him and the Dursleys for it.

She even made it clear how all her teachers failed her too, both muggle and magical teachers.

She said how her Hogwarts years are like when she claimed 'all adults are useless and of no help at all'. He winced as Chief Warlock because, well, he's also the school Headmaster...and she was particularly resentful about her first and second year too because as far as she knew, those were the worst years she's had and thanks to Veritaserum(because the court wanted complete honesty yet unknown to them an unknown power helped her resist it when she wanted to hide facts), was truly resentful of both worlds when she did nothing wrong and tried to do the right thing she once contemplated that if she did bad things, nobody would harp at her about it since nobody does anything about bad stuff going on at Hogwarts since doing the right thing gets punished and Madam Marchbanks was quick to correct her out of dismay and horror...before shrieking angrily at Albus before Hazel was given the antidote and had to quickly leave with Healers for counseling, and letting her 'throw her rage out' in a 'special room' to vent, specially-reserved for PTSD War Veterans and people who were grieving their losses.

In St. Mungo's special room however, it was destroyed so fast that her anger levels were a legend that it took her one blow to destroy it to rubble Healers deemed 'She's so angry at the world she destroyed the Venting Room in one shot! We know who to blame for these frightening levels of bottled-up rage in the poor girl!' she can't even vent much.

Again, he endured unhappy officials, and the Dursleys were the first muggles to ever grace Azkaban for counts of child neglect, child enslavement, misinformation(spreading lies about her to the neighbors so nobody would care), child abuse(beating her for doing better than their son in school which explains her barely-passing grades in Hogwarts) and deliberate torture(she starved for days and thirsted and hardly allowed baths which was no wonder she can hardly stomach food and not only that, her other aunt deliberately trained dogs to chase her). As for their son Dudley, since his family is in prison, he had to be obliviated of everything, and put in an orphanage with the Office of Misinformation saying he was in an accident that cost him his parents and got amnesia and just left hospital. He was given the name Mark Denvers with false records to match in hopes he would become a decent person one day and a far cry from his upbringing.

So yes, despite his explaining things away, he no longer has anything to do with her anymore since he utterly failed the girl oh-so-much. Her custody fell instantly to her godfather, Sirius Black and now there will be an inquiry in court. Again. This time with all Hogwarts teachers in the spotlight that thankfully, tomorrow is a Sunday but _what a sunday_...

He has a lot to apologize for even if he knew its pointless. For the damage is already done.

In the meantime, he has a lot to think about Tom.

For now, its safe as his main soul is thrown into the veil so...surely his...horcruxes can't do anymore harm, he hoped?

But just incase, he'll have to look for more as no doubt, no matter the reason, Sirius will always choose Hazel over what's necessary.

xxx

Arthur Weasley walked home, utterly haunted since he was allowed to be in court as someone close to Hazel Potter in some way as she was friends with his children.

He dreaded telling his wife what happened that day too and he could use some Firewhiskey. Not only that, he received Pettigrew's money too since he and his family were constantly living with death as Percy and Ron's pet rat that Percy also looked ready to puke, and wanted nothing to do with 'rat money' even if it killed him.

He also didn't want anything to do with it either but the fact remains that they need to fix their house, and they need money for renovation, and buying new things for the family as nearly 70% of their home and belongings looked ready to fall apart they have to build a new home soon. He's being practical and particularly spiteful, as well as ensuring that if Pettigrew ever broke out of Azkaban, he literally has nothing to come to Gringotts for any more and make him miserable. The nerve of him to get something from the Potters when he was the reason they died...

Now he'll just have to ask where to buy concrete, and hollowblocks as well as steel rods and any construction-related stuff. He just bought a book how to and maybe he could hire some guys from Diagon Alley about house-building? Bill, Charlie and Percy would help him out too and he wants to surprise the younger kids for the summer as due to Hogwarts Events, they won't come home anyway. So it will be a nice summer for sure!

xxx

Next day...

'Padfoot, you're called in Court.' said Remus that morning over breakfast Dobby made, having a Ministry Envelope in his hands.

'Huh? What is it this time?' Sirius blurted incredulously. 'I said all I could in courts.'

'Erm, its about Hazel's home life and other questions. Apparently all Hogwarts Teachers will be tried in court today...so they want to question your competence and ability as Magical Guardian since Albus really screwed the pooch...'

'WHAT?!'

And thus, oblivious to this, was Hazel having breakfast in school with her housemates, wearing her new casual clothes.

That morning was also incredible, as Hazel, the girl who wore oversized boys' clothes now wore clothes that flaunted her figure and making her look like an attractive witch she turned heads quite literally now.

'Uhm, Hermione, why are the guys all looking at me?' Hazel croaked, squirming at the wide-eyed stares. Bad enough in their first year and now...

'Well, perhaps these monkeys finally noticed you're a girl now that Sirius got you decent clothes.' Hermione snorted. 'Boys are the last to mature after all.'

'Hey!' Ron cried in protest indignantly.

'I guess so...maybe this weird fascination will die down eventually.' Hazel sighed.

'You really like dresses though.'

'I've had enough of baggy trousers to last me a lifetime, thanks.'

The thing is, Hazel is a really attractive witch, even if malnutrition severely damaged her 'points'. But by fixing herself up, it revealed that she's in fact, 'really good-looking'. Her dress that made her look like a proper girl living in a big fancy house, and her once short hair instantly grown long with potions, and made straight and vibrant with the right haircare.

'Where are all the Professors?' Hermione wondered.

'No idea, but who cares?' said Ron with a shrug. But the food is clearly different from some reason...its a bowl of creamy macaroni soup, a slab of fish fillet with sauce, three sunny-side ups with ketchup, and three scones smeared with marmalade and a goblet of just water. '...what happened to the food?' he asked Dean as the trio sat down to eat.

'No idea mate.' said Dean. 'But its a welcome change from the usual cornflakes with bananas, thanks. I'm getting tired of those.'

'I'm not complaining either.' said Hazel. 'It's rare to see fish fillets like this on the table. They're like, luxury restaurant fare we should be lucky. And tuna is expensive.'

'What?!' Ron drooled in delight at the idea of eating something classy. He was all for it.

'This Tuna on our plate costs about the equivalent of 1 Galleon and 6 Sickles.' Hermione cringed. 'I've seen this size when grocery shopping with my mum once.'

When they heard the price, the half-bloods and purebloods in Gryffindor sputtered as they had no idea the fish on their table cost that much.

After a delicious breakfast that lifted moods of the students, they pretty much enjoyed another weekend.

Well, Hazel spent it working out as usual...

However, all Muggleborns are called to a private classroom unknown to her...and things in Hogwarts would soon change forever.

In a good way for some, bad way for some.

After a shower...it was already late afternoon around five.

Weather's steadily getting colder that working out close to December would be impractical for Health now. Besides...

She's getting a little TOO strong lately that she found herself capable of doing impossible things by human standards now, but she mostly blamed it on magic.

She's gotten very flexible she may call herself rubberwoman at some point, physically strong enough to last through heavy weights without gaining too much ugly muscles. Her muscles are also shaping nicely in her legs, butt and abdomen, shapely and flat in the right places she mistook herself for a gymnast on TV at some point but hey, not bad at all!

But she really wanted to know where her newfound strength came from.

She then decided to focus on meditation come winter.

xxx

Dinnertime in the Marauder Flat...

Sirius came back mentally-exhausted and utterly upset.

'Padfoot?' Remus asked worriedly.

'Its a trying, emotional day Moony.' said Sirius. 'I was asked on how I would raise Hazel since she basically had no childhood, no happiness to speak of and let's not get me started at St. Mungo's.' he said glumly. 'According to Healers she's a ticking bomb waiting to happen because that's how angry she was with the world, so I had to swear an oath to give her a happy life. But since Hogwarts makes her unhappy as well as Britain itself...I'll have to make a choice that Hazel will agree on.'

'Well yes...but what about her education Padfoot?'

'Hogwarts isn't the only school Moony!' Sirius showed him some papers.

Ten minutes of reading later, Remus freaked out.

xxx

Dinnertime...

For some reason, Hermione looked utterly happy.

'You look real happy Hermione. What gives?' Hazel asked as Hermione sat with her friends.

'Well, I got to talk with some officials from the Department of Education and I spoke my piece.' she said gleefully. 'Finally things will change!'

'What exactly did you say?' hazel asked, intrigued.

'I complained about many things that went ignored and I asked how many subjects Hogwarts once had since there are so many rooms...when I talked to Madam Marchbanks.' she said. 'There were once more than three electives and I complained about our limited selections much less about our DADA Curriculums...and she actually recorded and took note of it! Someone who finally listens to muggleborns!' she beamed happily. 'Changes will come soon, I know it!'

'Hopefully that does come true.' said Neville glumly.

To be honest, Hazel also looked forward to it too.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter Holidays

December came.

Sirius and Remus rented a room in Three Broomsticks so they could teach Hazel how to manage the Potter Family...and how to dance incase she was invited to the Yule Ball since they even bought a dress and fancy accessory set as a precaution. She sneakily sneaks out to do so.

Because when Fourth Year ends, Hazel will quit Hogwarts forever.

When the 20th day came, someone asked her out. One of the boys from Durmstrang and she accepted. Hey, weird buzz cut aside making her wonder about Karkaroff's taste but the guy said its a long-standing school custom, he's good-looking and manly. Unlike the boys of Hogwarts who are either scrawny or overweight, he's toned!

His name was Ulrik Olsen, 17 years old.

Apparently due to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, only those about to graduate are brought along by their Headmaster.

'So what's life like in Durmstrang?' she asked. 'Everyone seems muscular, tall and toned.' she noted thoughtfully as that's how everyone sees Durmstrang so far.

'Well, the Founder believes in Healthy bodies mean stronger magic.' said Ulrik. 'So core classes aside, we have Physical Fitness classes.'

'Ah, one thing I missed from elementary school other than Field Trips(that she never got to go to anyway).' Hazel snorted. 'Then again, everyone who wasn't a muggleborn is lazy, using magic for every single little thing.'

'Its easily noticeable no? But...what's a Field Trip?'

'Its a once-a-semester activity for muggle schools...the school would arrange educational trips to cultural and fun places for students to go to in places far away. Sometimes its in a province or sometimes its in another city. We go to those places on buses. After the educational stuff is done and over with, we're all allowed to play until we're called back so we can go home. We can even bring back souvenirs as long as parents gave enough money for their kids' shopping. The trip lasts a whole day so its required that you leave school early on a group of buses.'

'Ohhh...so that's a Field Trip!'

'Yeah. Magic Schools are kinda boring...no fun in school life at all.' Hazel sighed. 'The only morale-booster is Quidditch and Hogsmeade weekends.'

'Well, Durmstrang has a lot of activities to keep us active. Too bad its a boys' only school...and only Pure and Half-Bloods allowed.' said Ulrik. 'Background is strictly checked. Muggleborns and female pure and half-bloods go to another school back home.'

'And what about jobs?'

'As for jobs its grade-based no matter who and what you are in society. The job you get depends on your grades so if you slacked off, your future sucks. What about here?'

'Bloodline-based rights and the right amount of lip-service even if your grades suck.' Hazel sneered. 'Very few people are competent and by-the-book while majority are in favor of however bright the gold shines and who can give you the shiniest gold.' Ulrik gave her a 'wth?' look. 'I'm not kidding. Its what I hear. And prejudice in jobs is rife that a muggleborn is better-off improvising, moving to greener pastures abroad or even if despite their stellar OWLS and NEWTS if ever, the only job they'd get is a dirty one nobody likes to do simply because. One day I'll leave this place, to hell with graduating here.' she scoffed. 'I saw a future elsewhere for me.'

'Future?'

'Yeah...I wanted to be a stuntwoman.' said Hazel. 'Do death-defying stunts and wow the crowd. I can picture myself happy with the job even if I'll give my godfather gray hairs in advance.' she snickered.

'Now what inspired _that_?' came the amused question.

'Krum's Wronski Feint this summer.'

'Oh, the one that got Lynch go splat?'

'Yeah, that one. It was beautiful!' Hazel sighed wistfully, recalling the memory of the stunt. 'And he did it in high-speed too yet he could steer with dexterity and ease he made a smooth arc upwards to avoid crashing to the ground and I still have trouble controlling my own Firebolt...I haven't gotten the opportunity to move at hi-speed yet since its beyond my ability or I'll be having a reserved room in St. Mungo's by now.'

'You got one?!'

'Last year...Sirius said its thirteen years' worth of birthdays and christmas presents since I'm the Seeker for my house team...and he still won't tell me to this day how much...' she mumbled with a huff.

'Er, it costs 60000 Galleons.' Hazel looked horrified and Ulrik could see how much the price stunned and appalled his date. 'Makes the Tri-Wizard Prize Money seem like pay-phone call change...and Krum earns way more than that in his career so he doesn't give a damn.'

'Thirteen years my ass!' she shrieked in horror, her palms smacking the sides of her head. 'Try thirty birthdays and christmases! Damnit Sirius!' she freaked out. 'We could buy a house-for-three and lot with that money!'

xxx

And when Yule Ball came...

In the Gryffindor's Fourth Floor dorm...

'Alright, we're ready!' said Hermione as the girls all dolled up for the ball.

Hazel swore that if she didn't change in the same room with her female best-friend, she wouldn't recognize her at all.

Her hair was sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head, and wore a floaty, periwinkle-blue dress and matching heels.

As for Hazel, she grew her hair longer with potions, parted her long fringes into the middle with the lower half into soft ringlets, tied her hair into a high ponytail made flowy, volumized and bouncy with a big silk ribbon, with her hair parted into three soft ringlets. Her dress was a halter satin dress which was both flowy yet complemented and emphasized her figure. On her arms were long matching glovelets, and purple one-inch heels *****. And she has make-up on, and around her neck is a fancy amethyst necklace with a silver chain and matching earrings.

'Hey, aren't you going to wear make-up?' Hazel asked Hermione and Parvati. 'Its one night we're princesses.'

'We would if only we knew how.' Parvati pouted.

'Oh crud, c'mere, you can't go out there blank! At least you girls wore perfume...'

And so...equipped with a natural fresh look, they all left the dorms.

* * *

A:N* Think Leonora Nakiri's dress in Shokugeki no Soma

* * *

Upon getting to the common room, many people are abuzz.

The only people left in Hogwarts are those who got dates for the Yule Ball while everyone else who wasn't interested went home. So very few people are here.

Since many people are too enthralled with their dates, Hazel quickly snuck out to meet her date, but Hermione was just as fast. 'Eh?'

'Uhm, my date is a secret.' said Hermione nervously.

'Funny...so is my date.' said Hazel with a smirk. 'Shall we meet our one-time princes?'

To Hermione's surprise when they asked one another, her date was also a Durmstrang boy. And to Hazel's surprise, Hermione's date is Viktor-freaking-Krum.

'Wow, I guess we both like our men manly.' Hazel joked.

'Well, Krum's a really nice guy in private!' said Hermione shyly. 'I thought he'd pick you!'

'Er, why on earth would he pick me?'

'You're both celebrities?'

'Oh come on! With Skeeter around, are you kidding me? He naturally would NOT pick me!'

'Oh...'

And at the Great Hall, the pairs met up together.

For now, Hazel wasn't noticed but things changed when the dancing began, opened by the Champions. Cedric Diggory with his girlfriend Cho Chang, Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies, and Viktor Krum with Hermione...well, not that anyone recognized her until their eyes finally focused...

'My my my, finally recognized Hermione have they?' Hazel snickered while dancing with her date.

'I honestly don't understand why they look shocked.' Ulrik drawled. 'Your friend is quite attractive.'

'She is, but she doesn't care for beauty much. She cares more for smarts, competence and grades so she's the best in our year in both academics and spellwork. Even our teachers praise her magical abilities and always the first one to complete a newly-introduced spell.' said Hazel. 'So when she really cleans up she really gets cleaned. I just wish she does this every day so she can shut up the snobs.'

'Er, you're attractive too and since you finally wore good clothes, people started to notice you.' Ulrik reminded her.

'It took hard work to get there though.' Hazel huffed. 'Nasty-tasting potions and physical workouts.'

'Ahh, so its for the future huh?'

'You got it~' came the cheerful reply.

'So what about your own schoolwork?'

'Well, I'm more into action than bookwork...and I still have stuff to deal with so my academics aren't as good as hers.' Hazel blatantly admitted. 'Oh well, I do what I want anyway as long as I don't cross lines.'

'So you'll follow through with what you plan for your future?'

'Yep! I will!'

When the night ended, Sirius came to pick her up.

'Siri? It's time already?'

'Yep, it's time.'

'Hey, where're you going?' Hermione asked as their dates left the Great Hall.

'Oh, since its Christmas Holidays, we're going home.' said Sirius.

'Oh, have fun then.' Technically its not against the rules anyway as most students go home at this time of the year, Hermione thought. And as her legal guardian, Sirius has all rights to take Hazel home.

In Italy by Portkey...in a flat they rented for the hols...there was a party ready which was reason why Hazel ate little back at the ball.

And it was Hazel's first happy Christmas at home, too when she normally HATED Christmas. And she was understandably happy.

Sirius and Remus noted how child-like she behaved on her first home Christmas.

It broke their hearts.

Well, the Healers did say she was a Survivor first and foremost with a deep hatred and distrust of the world she had no chance to be a child at the start. She has 'facades' but the matter was, she's wary and unable to trust anything and anyone who fails her in things she really wanted and needed most. Stuck in her mentality, she never mentally and psychologically-matured because her life was her primary concern. She hated everyone in Privet Drive and Hogwarts and the Ministry through Fudge because he represented the Ministry when she wanted justice for her Godfather yet swept the issue with Dementors under the rug. So if he was like that, the whole ministry is just like him.

Last they checked, Fudge was trying to salvage his reputation up to this day and the DMLE were quick to redeem themselves, highly-affronted they were painted in the same brush though they really couldn't blame Hazel-they blamed Fudge.

And days later, she had her first New Year's Eve, seeing Fireworks for the first time in a nice high place wherein after that, she cut her hair to shoulder length and they spent the last week in Italy. They watched movies she wanted to watch as a kid, but sadly deprived of that pleasure...

However...this caused her to meet someone on her walks alone in Italy.

One Timoteo di Vongola in his early thirties, and he was injured, so she took the delirious man home by apparition.

'Whoa! What in the world happened to him?!' Sirius yelped as Hazel brought home a brown-haired adult man riddled with gunshots.

'Less talk and help me now dammit!' Hazel yelped, wide-eyed frantically. 'I found him in an alley on the way home!'

'Dobby!' Remus yelled. 'Our Medical Kit! Stat! Then extract the bullets from this man's body...clearly gunshot wounds!'

'Yes Mister Moony!' Dobby squeaked, just as horrified as he brought the Potions' Kit over. He extracted the bullets with a snap of his fingers...totaling seven in fact.

'My god...seven bullets and he's still alive?' Sirius stammered, horrified as Remus proceeded to treat the man only enough to save his life, yet not completely heal him because he's clearly a muggle. A wealthy one at that, judging by his clothes and expensive-looking watch on the run from some pursuers.

'Well, to be fair he's hit in non-lethal places.' Hazel quipped. 'If he was hit in the lungs, kidneys, his heart, spine and brain, he'd be dead in moments.' she stated darkly. 'Even we magicals would die from a lethally-aimed gunshot. Bullets are faster than spells and we can't see, only feel in a blink that we're hit by hot lead as we're pierced through.'

'S-spare me the gory images...' Remus shuddered as he and Sirius looked green at the mental imagery. 'Dobby, undress this guy save for his underwear and wash his clothes, and spell off the blood on his skin so I can dress the wounds the muggle way. Oh, and no magical thing in sight and no magic as long as this man is here.' he said, taking the man's gun and the cane as a precaution. He's not stupid enough to leave him with his weapons and potentially endanger his family.

'Yessir!' was Dobby's quick answer and soon, the man was treated, and put on the couch away from the windows.

They were on their usual movie nights, but by the time the man woke up, it was the third night and they heard a groan and Dobby signaled them.

The trio were alert as the man saw the nervous trio.

'Dove sono? Tu chi sei?'

Even they can understand subconsciously what the man asked. Common sense if anyone was in his shoes.

'Er, speak English dude.' said Sirius warily. 'We're not natives.'

'Ah, britannico huh? Very well.' he said. 'Your english is as stiffly accented as ever the last time I was in England for a holiday.' he said good-naturedly but warily.

'Well, our niece found you and had us take you home since she can't leave you in an alley.' said Remus. 'We pretty-much patched you up and left you on the couch. We would have contacted your relatives but uh...we can't understand Italian, mate so please speak English.'

'Very well. I have my phone, but where's my cane and gun?'

'Far away from you of course.' Sirius snarked, pointing at the corner wall about a distance away from the couch. 'You might go trigger-happy on us and we're civilians!'

That, and they're watching a Disney movie(the Aristocats), Timoteo thought wryly. They also have Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Cinderella, The Fox and the Hound, Bambi, Peter Pan, Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Nightmare before Christmas, and the Lion King.

He can sense they're good people with his Hyper-Intuition but all three are powerful, yet inactive. The most powerful to the point of sublimity, was the girl with them and she's partially-awakened at that but subconscious that she doesn't know.

At least they left him his phone.

'Do you guys have anything to write with?'

They awkwardly gave him a quill, inkwell and a roll of parchment. High quality at that.

His expression spoke volumes.

'We bought that off a store just for kicks!' Hazel stammered out awkwardly. 'But it works!'

Clearly lying, he thought. They clearly use these things!

He wrote something down, and after that, phoned his...people.

And because of the trio who would be a threat to themselves if they fail to understand the traits they're showing, he had to be very discreet in giving away information or the Vindice will be at his doorstep.

He was also offered food.

It was nighttime after all. The family just had dinner and started a movie when he woke up and started writing.

The thing is, his dinner are all capitones.

The family of three discovered they had a love for it on their first bite for Christmas in Napoli and stocked their pantry since with fat, juicy eels, damn the price. Sooo yes, his dinner is veeery _eely._

But hey, whoever cooked them is a damn good cook. He never had a Capitone in Umido in a very sensually-viscous tomato sauce before. And no poison, otherwise, why bother saving his life?

Later that night...nearing midnight since Timoteo joined the movie night and it was playing Bambi when somebody began pounding on the door.

'Tim!' a man yelled frantically. 'Open up!'

'That's my company.' said Timoteo as Sirius opened the door and quickly scooted away, revealing six worried men.

'You slept for three freaking days! No phone call at all!' a fuming black-haired man yelled frantically before calming down, but clearly shaken. 'We thought the worst.' he added glumly. 'Donna Daniela was freaking out too.'

'Uh, he slept for three days?' Hazel supplied meekly but helpfully. 'He's got like, seven holes and blood loss, y'know? And its not like we could take him to a hospital. How can we explain the bullet wounds without being shot ourselves if people who want him dead are out there? We'll be shot just for doing the right thing.'

'The kid has a point Coyote.' said a man with a bandana. 'But we owe you for keeping him safe.' he said gratefully.

'You bought spare clothes, we hope? He can't exactly wear a hole-ridden shirt and he hasn't showered for three days.' Remus asked hopefully.

'We did.' said another, showing a paper bag.

'What?! You let me sit with you and I haven't showered for three days?!' Timoteo yelped in horror, quickly distancing himself from them.

'Well to be fair, we endured worser body odors on ourselves when we went camping.' Sirius snorted, speaking for himself and Remus while on the run prior to getting exonerated. 'You only had three days of B.O which is fairly tame compared to eleven days without a shower.' the italians choked, looking blue. Sirius thought these guys clearly can't live without a shower once a day, and wore stylish, expensive suits.

'Can I use your shower? Like, now?' Timoteo cringed. He really hated not taking a once-a-day shower...and whatever they used on him for his wounds really stinks, he just endured it.

'Knock yourself out. You know where it is.' Timoteo hurriedly grabbed the paper bag and made a beeline to the bathroom.

In the meantime, the men stuck around, waiting for him to get done, while watching a kiddie movie at the same time keeping watch on the family that kept their friend safe. Disney movies aside, there's also Creepshow 1 and 2, Aliens 1, 2 and 3, the Karate Kid, Little Shop of Horrors, Police Academy 1, 2, 3, 4, Gremlins 1 and 2, Critters, The Blob, The Land Before Time, Home Alone 1 and 2, Tremors, the Addams Family and its sequel Values, The Mask, and Little Women.

The two men with the young girl look like they're in their twenties(they're actually 34 but look deceptively young due to Potions), and the young girl is in her mid-teens.

They were understandably wary and nervous, and worried because all of them are armed.

An hour later...before the men left, Timoteo gave a folded parchment to Sirius.

'You three need this. Bad.' he told them. 'And when you start, make sure you're out of Italy, not within it...for your own sakes.'

'Tim? What did you do?' one of the men asked in concern.

'I'll tell in the car. Come on.' and they hurriedly left.

'I wonder what's in it...' said Remus thoughtfully. 'Shall we?'

'We shall.' said Sirius wryly, closing the door of their room.

xxx

In the car...

'So what's in that paper Tim?' Schnitten Brabanters asked as he drove the car.

'Those three...they're civilians, but partially-awakened. Subsconsciously at that.' said Timoteo.

'Yeah. Blondie's a Storm, Long-hair is a Lightning and the little miss is a Cloud.'

'They probably had interesting experiences, otherwise they wouldn't be in such a state. I decided to give a helping hand for their sakes.' he told his family. 'The girl is just a step away from being a fully-awakened Cloud and what a Cloud at that.' he sighed mournfully. 'There's no way Enrico can harmonize with her in the future. She's too powerful.' he sighed. 'Only a just-as-strong Sky can harmonize with that little lady.'

'And he's only two, you idiot.' Bouche Croquant snorted. 'I'm sure there's a Cloud just for him out there, preferably around his age.'

xxx

It took about an hour for what's in the parchment to sink in.

'It seems the man we saved is no ordinary man.' said Remus as they were understandably stunned. 'It seems he can use these flames if he can determine what type we are. I am Storm, Sirius is Lightning, and Hazel is a Cloud. But what's with the weird names?'

'Who cares? We need all aces we can get.' Sirius grumbled. 'Imagine, you can disintegrate anything you want, not even a trace remains. I can shock anyone and harden anything I touch, even my own body for a time...and Hazel and multiply anything and everything...even aspects and traits even.'

'We can get started as soon as we're out of Italy right?' said Hazel excitedly.

'We can and we'll be leaving tomorrow after breakfast.' said Remus. 'Because you need to be back on the train.'

'...can't you guys just apparate me to Hogsmeade?' Hazel pouted. 'Its faster that way you know...'


	4. Chapter 4

A:N- Ages

Timoteo and Guardians- 40-41(but at some point he'll get a young Sun and Lightning, what happened to those first two Sun and Lightning in Canon?)

Enrico- 10

Massimo- 4

Federico- not born yet

Sawada Iemitsu- 3 years old

Sirius and Remus- 54

Hazel- 22

Verde- 29

Viper- 27

Lal- 28

Luce- 26

Fon- 27

Reborn- 28

* * *

Adulthood

After an uneventful Fourth Year...

'So we're free for good, and we'll be living in America from now on.' said Sirius. 'High chance of detection in Europe after all while we train, yeah?'

'But where in America?' Hazel asked her godfather.

'Alaska!' Sirius grinned. 'Like hell anyone will find us there! I did a little library research while Moony was out on his Moony week...' Remus gasped dramatically.

' _You_ did _research_?!' Remus squawked incredulously. Because in their past as teenagers, he's the brains behind their group. 'That's usually my job!' he exclaimed. Sirius pouted.

'Hey, I'm looking for ideal places to live in!' Sirius snarked as they used a Portkey to leave their London flat. 'We're all packed and we already got a house there, let's go!'

xxx

Years later...

After Hazel left Britain with her family, she got a letter from Ron.

Apparently, the younger Weasleys got surprised by their parents and older brothers, that they now have a big house to come home to.

Apparently, for the fact that they lived close to death every day as the pet rat was a Death Eater animagus, they were compensated with Peter Pettigrew's accounts, and the bequeaths he got from her parents' wills. So the Weasleys finally built a bigger and better home for themselves with new furniture but it was Bill who did the decorating as he apparently did not trust his parents' tastes in decor, something Bill only told the younger siblings, and not their parents. Ron was very happy with the new house, and the fact he finally got new things too since his wardrobe was once the twins' outgrown things, re-sized at Madam Malkins'. A big living room and dining room, a spacious kitchen, four shower stalls with toilets since loads of Weasley men need early showers before work, and of course, eight bedrooms. Only this time, their bedrooms are naturally-big, not magically-enlarged.

At 17, she was invited to Bill and Fleur's wedding, the two having met at Gringotts because Fleur was chucked to work there by her parents to 'eemprove 'er eeengleesh' according to what was stated in the letter. She said she'll handle the wedding cake as a gift...and she bought a giant, seven-layer chocolate cake with strawberry icing and filling with decor and stand fit for a wedding and feed about fifty people...and because there's so much that guests could take home cake when the event was over.

Hazel graduated muggle High School late for her age as Sirius claimed she didn't get the chance to 'at a proper age' due to being comatose from a deadly illness she barely survived from. She was older than her peers when she went to Junior High and High School. And to put up with the charade, she was to be excused from P.E in Junior High for her first year. And she sends Hermione a copy of her books, and copies of her notebooks so she could study and catch up with the muggle side of her education. Hermione graduated the top of their grade at age 17, but due to how Wizarding Britain works, Hazel recommended to her parents that she take a job in either the American or French Ministries as its 'much fairer' there.

At age 20 upon graduating which mortified Hazel because her peers are younger than her when they graduated, she started an interest in biking...and the more stunts the better. She used magic to hide the fact that she mastered her Cloud Flames and attributes, making herself seem half-awakened and no training. Its what Sirius and Remus also did to hide themselves. But she could never hide how pure her power is as Timoteo said her Cloud Flames are on another whole level, so sublime that she would have trouble harmonizing with a Sky.

At 20, she moved out of their shared home so she could be in Central America for her field, while Sirius and Remus finally married, when the American Hospital swore Lycanthropy is NOT genetic. Its a 'disease-curse' on victims but it cannot be passed on to children if you're an 'infected' but its another story if you're a Pureblood Werewolf. Relieved with that, while cursing St. Mungo's for their ineptness that could have saved him a lot of grief, Remus gladly got married and could even get a job.

But her antics at her chosen career of Freestyle Bike Riding was attention-grabbing in Muggle America. Its her favorite career but she also took up driving, and mastered even sports cars. She took up Auto Racing, Drifting, Rallying and Formula Racing, becoming a Master Racer by the time she's 22 and knows many 'life hacks' as long as its vehicle-related. She even studied boats.

She had cut her hair short, and parted her hair from the right, giving it a wind-blown helmet-hair look set-in temporarily with hairspray, wore eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick and a teardrop drawing under her right eye with a purple felt-tip pen. She wore a black suit with purple accents and padding, and a white and purple helmet.

She became famous as Skull, the 'Man' who death hates, as her stunts could kill ANYBODY but her if done wrong.

But this is her they're talking about. She's twice stronger than a veteran male of her career as an adult in her normal self because she is a Cloud thus could pull it off. She also trained in Free-Running, and can easily jump tree to tree and it takes a long while for her to tire.

And she's about 5'10 tall. Well, she didn't want to be TOO tall for a girl anyway...

But one day, she got a visit.

'Hello there.' the man dressed like a gentleman yet sported an Iron Mask came to sit with her in a cafe while she's still in her civilian mode, and having a hot chocolate with her clubhouse sandwich while reading a magazine she's just purchased.

Nobody knows what Skull looks like outside of the Biking Scene.

Here, she dresses like an actual woman of her age, and her hair is black.

'What is it?' Hazel frowned warily.

'I'm looking for I Prescelti Sette.' he said, tossing up a clear pacifier.

'Selected Seven? What for?' Hazel asked.

'Well, the jobs I got is that difficult...but I assure you the reward money is great, Miss. Skull.' said the man. 'Although you'll have to fight eventually. You're a bike rider, not a fighter but you're still one of the strongest I can find...physically. You will work together with six others.' he gave her a piece of paper. 'Be here at January 5...and I'll say the rest there.' he then stood up. 'I have to look for another.' and he left.

'A job...huh?'

And today is January 2.

'Shit, I gotta go.' she swore. 'Dobby.' she called out to her elf who appeared by her side.

'Yes, missy Hazey?' Dobby asked her, awaiting her orders.

'Tell Moony and Padfoot I'll be in Italy for a long while. I got given a contract team job.' Hazel instructed. 'Who knows how long this will take, so they better not expect me home anytime soon.'

With that said, Hazel dressed as Skull, and met the people she would work with.

A lady with a weird hat, a chinese guy in red, a doctor with green hair, a hooded weirdo, and a woman from some military.

But from the way they held themselves, she clearly felt out of place.

She balked as they all looked at her.

'Hello there.' said the weird-hat lady kindly. 'We won't bite.'

'Who the hell are you?' the other woman asked roughly. 'We haven't seen you before.'

Hazel prepared her 'guy voice' in her Skull persona.

'Well you wouldn't...I'm a stuntman biker in America so I doubt italians and one chinese would know me. I am called Skull, the Stuntman who defies Death.' said Skull wryly. 'And to be fair I don't know you guys either. You got called by that masked weirdo too?' she asked as she sat down on one of the two vacant chairs.

'Pretty much and I'm spanish by the way.' said the doctor. 'Now all that's needed is one last person.'

'Well, its not fair that we know each other and you don't since we all met in the past due to our jobs before we were gathered together.' said the weird-hat lady as Skull drank some juice. 'I am Luce, the Ottavo Donna of the Giglio Nero.'

'...Lal Mirch of COMSUBIN. Think of it as Italian Special Forces.' Lal spoke in a 'don't ask' sort of tone. Of course Skull won't ask, its military-related!

'I am Fon.' said Fon. 'I was chosen for my mastery of 107 martial arts.' Skull choked in her drink.

'What?! T-that's normally impossible unless you're born a genius!'

'Ahaha,' Fon laughed good-naturedly. 'I really am! I'm known in the chinese internet for it.'

'I am Esper Viper, Master Illusionist.' said Viper. 'If you want me to do something for you, I'm charging big. Nothing's free in this world and money makes the world go' round.'

'I am Verde, a scientist and that's all you need to know.' said Verde.

'Uhm, nice to meet you guys.' said Skull awkwardly. 'I'm guessing whatever we're hired for I'll probably mostly be the get-away driver or something, just don't ask me to fly anything aerial. Cars and boats, yeah. Nothing aerial.'

'Hmph, I'll take care of that then.' said Lal.

As she mostly talked with Fon, Lal and Luce, Verde and Viper were mostly quiet observers.

Soon, their last member came. A tall, slender man in a black suit with curly sideburns and a fedora hat.

Fon told her he's the most notorious and strongest hitman, Renato Sinclair.

'...quite the crew we got here.' said Renato wryly.

He clearly didn't recognize Skull while he knows everyone else.

Then their orders came and as Skull predicted, she was the Getaway Driver. But the jobs varied that got her increasingly worried because she now got involved with the Underworld and talked to Luce about it. She even had to participate in assassination after which, she had to be calmed down because she clearly never killed anyone before much less touch a gun...she had to be taught how and learned how to drink her trauma away.

'Seriously, come on Luce, I'm a civilian! What about my family back home?!' Skull choked out worriedly with a whimper. 'You guys are clearly mafia and we're working for a guy who's high up!' she sniffled, her expression clearly haunted and mortified.

'It'll be alright, Skull.' said Luce, patting her head consolingly and she's now half-way into her pregnancy term. 'Its not easy but as long as its purely professional not because you enjoy it, you'll be alright.'

While Skull was pouring out her woes to the donna, the others are in another room of the hideout, talking.

'This, is bad.' said Lal, frowning. 'That last job was Skull's ever first kill.'

'What was Checkerface thinking, hiring a civilian?' Verde scoffed.

'Well, I just noticed that Skull has untrained, partially-awakened but powerful Cloud Flames.' said Viper. 'And we're all powerful flame users while Skull never used his flames his entire life much less know of it. If he ever did, its mostly subconcious so on the times he had accidents, he never had fatal injuries whatsoever. He always says its just a bad fall or a flesh wound even if he was impaled with some wood bits once.'

'Perhaps we should train him about its use sometime soon?' Fon suggested. 'Our future jobs may require flame projection if ever. And his fighting ability is very basic since he really _is_ just a driver.'

'I suppose, but the way he is now he's a liability.' said Reborn. 'So we'll have to make him man up a little. At least he's physically fit and a good driver.'

This thus started Skull's training from hell from the other Arcobaleno. Reborn and Lal taught Skull about Firearms usage and maintenance, Verde taught about poisons, Viper taught her to resist Illusions, Luce trained her in Flames but the pregnant lady already knows she's faking it, so maintained a facade to the others. Fon taught her Martial Arts but by sparring with her, he was the second to discover her secret...

'S-Skull, you're a...' Fon yelped when he struck her with a force-palm strike on her chest and he FELT IT.

He felt her chest.

And he was beating her black and blue every day to which she rapidly heals up by speeding up her healing factor as she was taught...and Fon never hits a woman unless a female is his target...

'Don't tell anyone!' Skull cried in her real voice. 'L-Let me stay as a man when I'm Skull, OK?!'

'B-but...'

'Please?!' Skull pleaded desperately, making Fon falter and wilt.

'...'

Needless to say its his turn to drink tonight.

And his treatment of Skull changed too. He was way nicer and never attacked her chest since in training. Well, she defends it anyway...

But after that...

Luce had to be escorted home a month later as she foresaw that she's giving birth and she can't really be in a hideout in the middle of no-where to have her baby!

'Well, there she goes.' said Skull as they watched from afar as Luce's famiglia took her away. 'But still, mafia heirs are fair game right? Are they going to be OK?'

'I'm sure she's foreseen and taken measures.' said Reborn. 'Nobody can really attack the Giglio Nero who can prepare weeks or months in advance if anyone was stupid enough to plan on attacking them.' he said. 'So she's by far the most confident because she knows what's coming while we had to deal with the unknown. She'll be back in two months.'

'Well, I'll go back to America.' said Skull. 'My godson will be born in a few days and I was told to be present to draw up some legal documents so incase anything happens I get custody...and I'm the best man in my friend's wedding.'

'I'm coming with you.' said Viper. 'As insurance.' by that, he means not slack off and play using Luce's leave as an excuse. She learned how to read between the lines.

'Fiiiine...pack light then. Unlike you I have clothes at home so no need for me to pack anything~'

With that, Viper joined her on their trip with him pretending to be a civilian with illusions. But on a stopover in a public bathrooom...

Viper waited until a young woman approached him.

'Mu? Who are you?'

'It's me! Skull!' the young woman replied in Skull's voice. 'You'll find out anyway but I'm really a woman.' she said, switching to her real voice.

'Muuuu?!' Viper, doing a double-take, did NOT see that coming.

'Well, Luce already knows and Fon found out by accident...'

'Why pretend to be a man?'

'Well, I don't like paparazzi hounding my family just to get an article about me so I pretended to be a man and did not give even a scrap of my personal details to the media.' Skull scowled. 'My two uncles will be full-on on paranoia and I don't want that.' she said in her real voice. 'Well, at least you'll be the first to know where I go home to and what my real name is.'

'Hmm. Understandable.'

By passports, Viper learned that her real name, is Hazel Potter, and her family lives in Alaska.

But they didn't go to a house, they went to a Hospital! Viper went invisible as soon as Skull met with four people.

'You made it!' Remus Lupin gasped as they were...in a hospital. 'Elenora's getting ready.'

'I wonder what childbirth feels like...' Skull mumbled.

'Two words, pure hell.' said another woman who was with Sirius. This was Sirius' wife, Wilhelmina Black. She too, is a witch with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes with a youthful beauty. She was once slender but motherhood gave her 'a little fat', but still slim by standards. 'And we have a tiny exit down there yet we somehow stretch and stretching is awful.' she giggled. 'But its worth bearing your little sweetheart.'

'Yeah, little Gilbert is cute!' Skull squealed happily.

'I just wish you wouldn't crush my hands in the E.R while promising me torture.' said Sirius wryly.

'Well, this is my third son now.' said Remus. 'Harley and Harvey are at home with the cousins. We're going to name our third son Richard.' he said. 'Sirius will help you fix the legal papers since I already did my part.'

Skull blames the fact that Sirius and Remus have children late in life, is due to too much pureblood inbreeding for the sake of having pureblood children, and St. Mungo's incompetence. End result, Sirius has low fertility which is why it takes 'extra effort' to have children while Remus married late in life, fearing his children might inherit lycanthropy. So they're 'quite old' for fathers despite having very young kids.

Needless to say, Viper had to deal with a very long wait in front of the E.R and screams sometime later...

xxx

Next day, in a mansion...

'...you live in a mansion?' Viper stated flatly. 'If you're rich, why work?'

'What, and be a bum for the rest of my life?' Skull snarked back. 'Sirius built this mansion when we left Britain in my teens. We were originally British but we wanted a new scenery.' she grinned. 'It helps that we can just get salmon from the local lake as much as we please. When I became Skull, I moved but by my old bedroom is still here.'

'Heee...'

'Well, we just wait to legalize some papers, and then we fly back to Shoe Country.' said Skull. 'For now, help me babysit my nieces, will you?' she said as they went to the play room to see three little girls and a boy who's the eldest by his height alone. 'If Remus has too many sons, Sirius has too many daughters and only one son to carry on the Black Family Name. Gilbert is his lone son.'

'Oh...'

'Well after this, we're flying to Britain...I'm Hermione's Bridesmaid...and I kinda bought her and Ron a house as a wedding gift in London...'

'You nonchalantly bought a _house_ as a wedding gift?' Viper deadpanned.

'What, I'm rich!' Skull scoffed. 'Well, I leave the decor and furniture-filling to them though and I already dropped that bomb on them by mail...'

xxx

Britain...

In the Burrow, the two families were talking about arrangements when Dobby appeared and gave them a mail.

'Missy Hazey send wedding gift!' Dobby chimed, giving a rather big, but flat gift-wrapped box wrapped in white paper and silver ribbons. 'No need for reply!' and he was gone.

The card read **'Here's your wedding gift from your best friend! I leave other stuff to you though' -Hazel**

Hermione opened the box to see a big brown envelope...and choked as she looked at the files for three minutes.

'Well?' Ron asked Hermione who swallowed.

'She just gifted us a house and lot in London...' Hermione stammered out. 'Its both legalized in the muggle and magical authorities!'

'WHAT?!' the two families yelped.

'Its a house big enough for five kids...is she seriously thinking I should have five kids?!' Hermione squeaked, going pink.

'Well, one can never tell dear.' said Mrs. Granger. 'You and Ron are pretty well-off in your jobs so you can afford five kids by yourselves. The reason your father and I only had you was because childbirth was medically rough on me I couldn't give you a little brother or sister.' she said with a sad smile. 'You're our little treasure.'

'Oh, mom...'

'Let's see this house.' said Molly. 'I wonder what it looks like and how near it is to the Ministry so you two won't be late for work...'

They soon saw a rather big place.

A Craftsman-style home with high, smooth walls and a gate with narrows bars impossible for a thief to get into. Its ways away from the nearest neighbor and the walls are high enough to prevent magic casting being spotted, and the gates and the street across have many notice-me-nots, animagus and muggle-repellent charms which they noted which certainly explains two rings for Hermione's parents, otherwise they can't get in!

It also has a big backyard with trees and strategically-placed hedgerows.

While the house is lovely outside, inside is another story.

Bare, unpainted concrete and polished wood but there's already electricity fixtures, and small, window-shaped holes on walls.

'Er...?' the Weasleys sweatdropped.

'Well, she deliberately left it bare because its up to us to decorate and fill it up.' Hermione quipped. 'Well, its our house, our choice of decor.' she said with a beaming smile.

'Well, that makes sense.' said Arthur. 'But what's with the small square holes in the windows?'

'For airconditioning.'

'But Hermione we don't need air conditioning with magic.' Ron pointed out.

'We don't, but we need to keep up a facade Ron.' Hermione deadpanned. 'Our house is in the muggle neighborhood with thankfully high walls! And its near work so even if you sleep in, you'll at least manage to still be on time!'


	5. Chapter 5

A:N- Ages

Timoteo and Guardians- 40-41

Enrico- 10

Massimo- 4

Federico- not born yet

Sawada Iemitsu- 3 years old

Sirius and Remus- 54

Hazel- 23

Verde- 30

Viper- 28

Lal- 29

Luce- 27

Fon- 28

Reborn- 29

* * *

Curse of Babyhood

Viper remained invisible the whole time he was with Skull and rents a place not far from the mansion.

Once the files are all legal, Skull took Viper to Britain, since she and Ginny Weasley have to try on their bridesmaid outfits. The theme was white and silver for both bride and bridesmaid.

The fact is, she asked him to keep an open mind, and keep her secret to his grave while staying invisible while enjoying the party food after the ceremony.

Apparently, she, her family, AND THE GUESTS...aren't what they seem. And she and Sirius and Remus are the only trained Flame Users of this lot. Everyone else is nada. Zilch. Unawakened obviously.

And he also learned how old Skull really is. Freaking 23 when he invaded the minds of the bride and groom since they were her best friends. And since he has known Skull for a year now, she's 22 last year.

She's the youngest, followed by Luce, Fon and himself. He can't tell about Reborn and Lal as they're the same age so who's older is determined by their birth date and they clearly won't tell. And Verde is the oldest.

She was even asked if she would marry, but she simply said she's hired on a Contract Teamwork Job, and cupid hasn't struck her yet. Her lovelife is basically non-existent and mostly stuck to the Weasley Family.

She seems averse to everyone else, and enjoyed talking with the Weasley twins.

The fact is, they can't stay long. Due to legalities, Skull used up her free days. So he appeared beside her, startling the witches and wizards.

'Hazel, we need to go back.'

'Whoa! Who's this?!' Ron yelped, wide-eyed as they were startled by his appearance/

'He's Code Name: Raven at the job I'm in. I'm Code Name: Swan.' said Skull, lying convincingly. 'He went with me to make sure I really will skip a few days for some legal paperwork and the wedding since we can't tell if our client will send us a next job soon. We have a bird theme naming going on.'

'Ohhh...'

'Well, our team will be together for a long while...I mean, we're together for a year now.' Skull quipped. Well, she, Hermione and Ron are currently 23...

'Aww, can't you spend at least a night?' Ginny pouted.

'I wish I could, but our client is particular about schedule and punctuality that we have to be in the same country living together in various hideouts they're helping me with the language, and I only know about preschool-level of that language since pronunciation is hard. Because one wrong pronunciation will change one word into another in an instant.' Skull sighed. 'I took the leave opportunity while one of our members took maternity leave to pop out her kid. The day she did was the day I need to get some things done too so it was really lucky. Yesterday Richard was born so I had to deal with files for custody as Godparent if anything happens just incase.'

'Huh?!' Molly cried, scandalized.

'She's an informant using Runework Formulas.' said Viper, lying away. 'So her job is very safe and can safely be pregnant while with us. Come on Hazel, time to go.'

'Yeah yeah...' Skull rolled her eyes.

'If you'll get married you better invite us Hazel!' said Hermione, hugging her. 'I'll gladly be a bridesmaid!'

'Assuming you don't got a Ron Jr. on the way.' Skull snorted.

After leaving the party...

'Phew...that's a five hour long stay at least.' Skull sighed in relief. She left the party in casual clothes, leaving behind her bridesmaid dress and heels.

'I also got interesting details as well.' said Viper. 'Which means I know all about you but of course, its a secret I must take to the grave. The mafia shouldn't have these powers.'

Bad enough with attempts of Flame Technoogy experimentation and attempts of even changing Flame Types, the last thing needed, was Magical Experimentation.

'I'm grateful.' said Skull gratefully and in relief. 'Well, wanna go shopping? I'm sure you know by now how I hate my kind, but their sweets are to die for. We just gotta remove the labels to hide where they came from. Knowing Reborn and Verde they'll do investigative work. We can just pretend they're wedding food souvenirs.'

'...'

Well, Viper got more than what he bargained for which was why he didn't charge for his secret-keeping services.

xxx

Italy, back at the hideout...

'Whoa! What's all this?!' Verde sputtered as Skull and Viper brought home...three carton boxes of sweets.

Well, sweets that aren't magical in nature at least.

'Don't tell me you guys raided a sweets store?!' Lal snorted while nearly-laughing in amusement because hey, that's enough sweets to feed a party...

'Oh, souvenirs from the wedding.' said Viper. 'His best friends dumped a heap of sweets on the guests as gifts but Skull is a special case. He _bought them a house as a wedding gift_ and its a nice place. I've been there since he took me.'

'Er, we might be asked to move if Luce gets back from her leave...' Fon choked out. 'We can't possibly carry a load of candy while carrying our own light-packed things.'

'That's what _you're_ for although it'll be a waste.' Reborn snarked.

He means Fon is to burn the things into non-existence.

'Might as well eat as many as we can and leave some for Luce or she'll be mad. She probably foresaw this by now.'

They all shuddered at the mere idea because donna aside, _she's a woman post-pregnancy and all the moods that came with it_.

When Luce came back days later, she immediately asked for the sweets and they all nearly broke out in cold sweat even though they have the sweets in question...

Then after a year of jobs together and reaped top-class rewards that somehow goes higher and higher...however, Lal's nosy student Colonello managed to locate them and get himself into their business despite Lal telling him no and smack him around.

'That guy, is a masochist I swear.' Skull would say while enjoying coffee with the others as they watched Lal beat up the blonde. 'Lal's really strong if she could toss him out a distance away without having to be a Cloud...'

'Any bets on Lal succeeding in keeping him out on our business? And Luce's not included since she can see.' said Viper.

'Meanie.' Luce pouted as she took out a notepad and a pen.

'I bet 2000.' said Skull. 'He stays.'

'I bet 5000 she kicks him out.' said Reborn. 'He has no business here.'

'I bet 2000 he leaves as well.' said Fon. 'Even if he joins us, our client won't pay him.'

'He stays, 2500.' said Verde. 'Chances of that happening are good.'

'I bet 3000, he leaves.' said Viper. 'Bet starts now and ends on whose will loses. Lal or the newcomer.'

And they were treated to a romantic comedy between the pair.

They even got pestered on what Lal likes for help in winning brownie points.

When it was Skull's turn to be asked, 'What Lal likes? Well, she likes my cooking she never complained what I brought to the table...'

'She wouldn't because she trained everyone in COMSUBIN to like any food, hey.' Colonello sweatdropped. But he can't deny she's a good cook because food training in COMSUBIN sucks they eat shitty food on a daily basis on her orders.

So he was back on his own again in wooing his instructor and joining them on their jobs even though he wasn't paid. He was an idiot like that but one can't argue that he's _good_.

And by the standards of the future schmucks, 'good' is 'incredible' in layman terms, but finds Skull the weakest in fighting ability which Luce had to explain away. But where Skull drastically lacked in skill, she compensates for temporary boosts in traits to back up her skills because 'the best' are chosen, she was chosen for her driving skills and saved their hides many times with her insane driving, but as she's mainly a sports racer, she can't pilot any aerial machines.

Well, only three people still know what Skull is, but only Viper knows who she is.

It took four more months to know that Skull and Verde won the bet, earning 10000 euro, split between them. While Reborn and Viper fumed over losing money, Fon sighed in resignation.

However, it was around this time that they are at their last job.

'Uh guys? Isn't this a little cliche?' Skull asked them as she was the one to carry Luce. 'Really, treasure-hunting in the mountains? Oh, come on...' she moaned in utter sarcasm

'Well, its our client's request.' said Verde. 'Suck it up.'

'We get a part of it anyway, don't complain.' Viper snarked. 'Oh yeah, you won't because you're rich.'

'Shaddap!'

'Huh? You're rich?' Colonello blinked. 'Surely stunt biking doesn't earn that much!' he exclaimed. 'I checked your records and its just five-digits in dollars.'

'Well, my family's sorta old money in the past and changed names to get gold diggers off our backs and even erased records. I never even told the media my real name for that sake.' said Skull. 'Because my paternal rich side has the bad luck of suitors who are only wooing my family members for money and then behave shamelessly once the wedding is over. Its particularly bad in the Victorian and Edwardian times. They went as far as relocating and selling our ancestral home in Britain and rebuild a new one elsewhere. And no, I'm living with my just-as-rich godfather since hey, I'm just one person in a huge house? And I'm unmarried?'

'Point...' Colonello mused thoughtfully. 'And when will you? After this job? People these days marry young lately.'

'And that, is hilariously stupid, thinking with fantasy, not logic and it bites them in the ass later on.' said Skull wryly. 'Unless guy or girl in question is rich, people should put off marrying and popping kids until they're financially stable. Its expensive raising a kid, combined with everything that came with it. Do both parents have good jobs? Savings account? Purchased a house and lot? Fully-paid Insurances to benefit off from? If you don't have all that, don't get married! As for me I stated reasons why I'm wary of marrying!'

'That's kind of harsh.' said Fon. 'Its bad to have no faith in people. Not all people are like that, Skull.'

'I never had reason to have faith in anyone until my adulthood anyway.'

Skull's words raised many hypotheses about her past.

Only Viper knows the full unadulterated truth and the meaning of her words. He's certain Luce does not know, as she can only see the future, not the past.

Upon arriving at the top, was a disaster that awaited them.

'Thank you for making it this far.' Checkerface spoke, his voice echoing all over the place. 'You have truly proved that you are your generation's best seven. And now...I present to you your final task...becoming Arcobaleno.'

'WHAT?!' Viper, Verde, Lal, Colonello, Fon and Reborn yelped from disbelief while Luce sighed in resignation and Skull utterly puzzled.

'Huh? What's going on?!' Skull asked. 'Why are we becoming a freaking colorful band up in the sky?'

'He didn't mean it that way! Far worse!' Colonello yelled as light shone on them as it began. He jumped to shield Lal with his own body while Fon shielded Skull.

'Guys!' Skull cried in panic as they all felt incredible pain.

Their bodies super-hot like red-hot steel and Skull felt like melting.

'Fon! Let me go!' Skull begged while they all cried from incredible pain of everything, even their bones shrinking. 'Its pointless!'

'I will NOT!' Fon cried. It was a horrible ordeal until...they're all infants.

They woke up de-aged and having white clothes that fit their size, and a pacifier necklace they can't remove.

At once, Viper turned accusingly at Luce.

'Luce! Why didn't you warn us?!' he cried in utter betrayal. 'You can see the future, right?!'

'Even if I did, it will not do any good.' said Luce softly. 'I looked into another possibility had I warned you...he would chase you down and shine the curse upon you anyway while exacting cruel revenge for simply doing what's logical, defying this fate nobody wanted.' she said somberly. 'You who valued money and freedom will have your wealth taken from you and you will be put in a dark place until your time comes. Skull's family would be murdered down to the last infant and his reputation severely tarnished from very convincing trumped-up charges are such examples.' Viper and Skull choked at that. 'He is that ruthless...that is why I did not say anything for your own sakes.'

'But being babies for the rest of our lives?' Verde choked out in dismay.

'What am I going to tell everyone back home?' Skull whimpered in dismay. 'I don't know anything about being an Arcobaleno until I woke up...like someone downloaded information in my head...worse, I'm considered a Mafioso now, I can't even tell my family without getting the Vindice on my case!' she wailed. 'This is so unfair!' she moaned before wheeling to Fon. 'Fon you jerk! If you got twice-cursed because you shielded me...' she cried worriedly, fretting over him. Lal, overhearing that looked at Colonello, horrified.

'Colonello?!'

'I don't feel any different.' Fon promised her. 'Just that, post-transformation hurts like hell...'

'I don't either.' said Colonello to Lal, but Lal has a corrupted-looking Pacifier while Colonello who bore the full-brunt of the curse has a blue pacifier.

'Well, we'll be going to my home soon.' said Luce as a helicopter is coming towards the plateau they were on. The helicopter clearly has the Giglio Nero symbol on it. 'I prepared for us clothes in advance. And my people are working on updating the social network on who the new Arcobaleno are.'

'And what happened to the old ones?' Viper grunted. 'Nothing about that in my head. All I know about is the fates of the Sky Arcobaleno. Unlike us, they have their pick.'

The fate of the Sky Arcobaleno has two choices. Become a baby, or live a shortened lifespan in return for great power to harmonize with the other Arcobaleno.'

'Unfortunately, I don't have that opportunity.' said Luce softly. 'I have both curses on me because giving birth to my daughter Aria caused me such strain that I poured my flames to keep her alive until the doctors could confirm her guaranteed survival.' she admitted. 'I am drastically weakened so I bear two curses to compensate for my lacking...and I only have ten years left to live as a result.'

'WHAT?!'

'That's too short!' Lal burst out. 'It should be at least half your lifespan!'

'My daughter is more important to me than a longer life.' said Luce firmly. 'That is enough for me.'

Everyone fell silent...

xxx

Giglio Nero Mansion, that night...

Skull was thinking.

Its too far to call Dobby and she had no way of calling home, not with any phone call being bugged.

'Skull.' Skull turned to see Fon.

'Fon...'

'You're all out by your lonesome here.' he said.

'Viper left ages ago so he's just as alone.' said Skull softly. 'He hates what we are now. I hate what I am too. I can't go home anymore. What about you?'

'Well, I have relatives in both the Triads and a civilian family. I can't see the civilians anymore either.' said Fon softly. 'If I wanted to, I have to make triple-sure I'm not followed for their safety and visits are risky.'

'I see...and I'm the weakest so I'm hopeless.' said Skull somberly. 'I better visit one last time before the whole Mafia Community gets used to it. And I have to get used to my new reality somehow. But I'm still not forgiving you for trying to shield me.' she said. 'I lost too much already.'

'Skull...'

'I lost a lot. My parents. My faith in humanity that I recently regained. And I nearly lost people I actually can consider friends.' said Skull, shaking. 'You dare to shield me whether or not you die?' she demanded furiously with teary eyes, on the verge of actually breaking down. 'You're going to make me lose another?'

'That's because I care, Skull.' said Fon, using his tiny hands to brush away her tears. 'I don't know what kind of life you had before but you're not losing anybody, not this time, OK?'

'Easier said than done, moron!' Skull yelled. 'I don't want anyone to die for me! Everyone who actually cares for me gets hurt or dies but not me!' she cried in grief. 'Never save my life again or I'll never forgive you! Let ME die!'

Fon knew she said it out of grief. Skull doesn't trust easily and as a Cloud, she's territorial and seeing people she considered friends shield her was equivalent to 'could possibly lose them' which in turn terrifies her. So he comforted her while she cried.

At the first floor where Reborn was, he tipped his hat down and stayed quiet.

But Skull's voice is weird even for an infant child's...he swore he sounds like a girl...granted, he and Viper actually sound like babies while the others retained their adult voices...Skull sounds like a young woman!

WTF?


	6. Chapter 6

A:N- Ages around the time of khr events

Timoteo and Guardians- 69 and 2 in late thirties

Enrico- 33-deceased, after this, Cradle Affair begins, and a week later of his murder, Tsuna gets sealed.

Massimo- 33- deceased, died three years after Enrico, killed by drowning, feet tied to chains and dropped in a public aquarium.

Federico- 29- deceased, died when Tsuna is in Grade 6. He went missing and found only his bones remaining a week before Timoteo made the decision to send Reborn.

Xanxus- 15 when iced, currently 23 but preserved in his physical teens by his condition.

Sawada Iemitsu- 33, left for Italy when he was 26.

Sawada Tsunayoshi- 13 at the start of his boss training.

Hazel- 45 when she stealth-tutored certain kids in Namimori, 51 at present date.

Verde- 58

Viper- 56

Lal- 57

Luce- 53- still alive in this fic.

Fon- 56

Reborn- 57

Colonello- 51

Aria- 28- not an Arcobaleno yet.

Yuni- 3 years old

* * *

Living it out

Present Date, year 2025...

It has been 22 years since their generation became Arcobaleno.

22 years since Skull can no longer come home, after showing Sirius and Remus what the hell happened to her and her friends by having them extract her memory as she cannot speak of it that giving her memory was the loophole she got. However, they can't talk about it either or they'll get tossed in Vendicare!

Skull took Hedwig with her, and made her owl her Animal Partner, binding Hedwig to her through her Pacifier, enabling Hedwig to gain special abilities and level of intelligence animals normally cannot have. Hedwig, if boosted with Cloud Flames can fly in such speeds and hit with the impact of cannonballs if she tackled you while having the durability of one, or as a silent killer in the night, her stiffened wing feathers are as sharp as blades itself. She can even shoot the feathers as makeshift projectile blades, and carry enough weight as heavy as ten tons. Not only that, her down feathers, if spun into a thread and woven using magic, makes an extremely durable clothing 50 times tougher than Kevlar and flame-resistant but also so soft and lightweight. Skull's wardrobe is made of Hedwig's down feathers.

Those were the abilities granted to Hedwig as she became her master's Animal Partner.

Skull mostly functions as a Freelancer. True to her Cloud Status, she never stays in one place, and never gives her loyalty to any client. She's willing to do any job EXCEPT killing innocents, and made to do assassinations for extremely petty reasons. Enemies over a family feud? Famiglia wars? Stealing? Sabotage? Heirship competition? Sure. But she draws the line at petty reasons, innocent civilians AND children. If she gets such requests, she kills the client instead no matter their rank in the Mafia society.

She made sure to inform the Vindice of her policies in advance to get them off her back and made it legal so she's not an inmate anytime soon.

She may be the Weakest Arcobaleno(thankfully only the Arcobaleno knows that and _why_ ), but she made up for it with Magic, and improving herself over the years.

22 years was spent in productivity.

Learning many languages, increasing proficiency in firearms, bombs and poisons, expert hacker, can finally drive aerial vehicles, and improve her combat skills to the point that when flame-active, she can take on a whole famiglia at once, but it depends on the situation. There are times she makes tactical retreats.

She also tutors people she takes interest in. And they always become successful assets to famiglias she recommends them to. She would never recommend her students to famiglias of dubious nature.

As for the Black and Lupin Family, they weren't too happy about her situation and tried all means to break her curse, even consulting with goblins. However, the most even the most expensive Curse-Breaker can do, was dilute the curses 'permanent baby' curse and the Sky's life 'short life' curse was extended by 20 more years and reduce the effects of their statuses somehow. So they physically age incredibly slow, about 5 times slower than a normal body. But it was better than nothing. Checkerface was too powerful. But Viper was at least, over the moon and gave Skull '20 big favors' she could ask anytime. Sirius had to tell the Weasleys that she's 'decided to be celibate for life as cupid never helped her' while she was working.

Viper is still the only one who knows she's magical, including their curse-breaker.

The Curse-breaker had to be in a hooded disguise when Skull gathered the Arcobaleno over and of course, they have to pay a hefty service fee to dilute their curses.

So the Arcobaleno now appear physically 4-5 years old. They were better off than other generations honestly.

And now, Skull is in Japan for more students.

She got wealthy on her own efforts and opened a bank account she could withdraw from as of five years back, with her other earnings in her Gringotts Account. So she's simply here for vacation...

Or so she thought.

She overheard a conversation between an old man she doesn't recognize and a blond man, something about 'sealing his son'.

Shocked, Skull stealthily left to do research work, and discovered that they are Vongola.

'Come to think of it, Lal works for Vongola.' Skull muttered as she dialled the woman on her phone.

/Speaking./

'Lal, not to sound redundant, but its against the laws to seal Skies, right?'

/Yeah, so?/

'I'm here for Japan on vacation, and I happen to overhear Don Vongola and your boss talking about possibly sealing your boss' son at the airport. So I need the address, pronto.'

/Che cazzo?! That dumb shit!/ Lal sputtered. /Yes its fucking illegal!/ she yelled angrily, Skull had to hold her phone at a healthy distance when Lal yelled. /While sadly I can't go against him for now as he's my boss but I can express my displeasure in other ways,/ Lal grunted curtly, '-make sure to remove the seal when they're gone, alright? Nono's probably there on a short visit. Iemitsu's been living in Japan for his kid's childhood so he left CEDEF to me./

'But what prompted that stupid decision anyway?'

/...heard of the Cradle Affair?/

'Who wouldn't?' Skull deadpanned. 'So this decision was based on that to hide the kid?'

/Yeah. And last I checked, Massimo and Federico are still alive so sealing the kid is unnecessary...and illegal, dammit. Watch over the boy. Give him a spine if you have to. Check your mail for the address two minutes from now./

'Gotcha.'

But knowing the future as heirs get assassinated left-and-right, there's a reason why Skull is a witch.

She stayed close by, planting spy cameras in good places in the parents and the boy's bedroom.

Timoteo stayed in the house for a month, with the sealing done on the final day before Iemitsu left with the Don. Apparently, Iemitsu stayed for seven years in Japan but would now leave for work for good. Further investigations revealed that while Iemitsu would pay the utilities, the house and school, his wife and son has a monthly spending money of 500.000 yen. Luxurious, but Skull supposed its to make up for him having to stay away from home.

When they left on a car, Skull immediately acted at night, knocking out Tsuna, and by using her magic and flames to reach the kid's Sky Flames, the only way to break the seal, was to make Tsuna's flames purer than the Sky Flame used on him, and then increase the power temporarily to destroy the seal. She effectively made Tsuna the purest Sky in the world, purer than Luce and Aria combined. And by having a pure flame, his family trait was also effectively boosted.

And being a stealth mentor, she placed compulsions on Sawada Nana to enter her son into many programs to hide the fact that an Arcobaleno is training the hidden heir. One program at a time until little Tsuna masters it.

Ohhh yes, Skull's an effective _distant mentor_...she also controls the tutors with Imperio.

She subjected little Tsuna to gymnastics, free-running, ninjutsu, language courses, sports schools usually have in their curriculums, office software and other computer-related knowledge and terminology(but not hacking), music, dance, art, basic medical knowledge for freshman college students and accounting. She also made Tsuna consume the little bottles of magical potions she makes Nana give him as medicine. Since his intuition made him feel its safe as its not poison anyway, he drinks it. He was also taught how to be responsible and self-sufficient so he wouldn't rely on his mother for every little thing. She made him a good budding, capable boss potential.

And when Nana goes shopping, Skull greatly butts in by propagating the nutritional value of the foods to give them the daily required intake of nutrients a human body needs...particularly children's bodies! She made a base in the family attic that has muggle-repelling spells so she lives with the family.

So without the need to pay for expensive vitamins off a pharmacy, Iemitsu was none the wiser that his family was at premium health.

This wasn't her only interference.

She looked for potentials in this town too. She compulsed their parents and the chosen kids, and interfered with their weekly groceries on scheduled days of the week.

However, Lal warned her five years later that Federico went missing so she was warned to erase her presence in the house in advance and Skull asked Colonello to make her fake records of her 'vacation' in Mafia Land spanning at least five years after telling him the whole story. He gladly cooperated since he was pissed with the sky-sealing thing.

So Skull packed up, and erased all her tracks in the house, and fled for another spot in Namimori to keep up the training of the Guardians and maintaining the compulsion on Nana, and grocery interference but the rice and tea are no longer laced.

But when Lal warned her that Reborn is hired to come tutor Tsuna...Skull erased evidence by making the family eat double until Nana has to re-shop again, and ended her power on Nana.

Safe! She also stopped on various families who are candidate potentials for Tsuna's guardians and made their flames 'the purest a civilian can have' to get Reborn to make them Guardians. Hell, she even saw a boy who looks like Fon for crying out loud...

She then took to living in Tokyo for vacation and waited until Reborn arrived.

xxx

As for Reborn who arrived at May 17 2031...

He's very happy that Iemitsu's information is thankfully behind the times.

The IDIOTA gave him outdated information when the brat was still IN GRADE ONE. Didn't he THINK of getting updates from his wife?!

Tsuna is a kind, polite child who's tall and fit for his age since he could see some muscle even if his build was slender. At least under his skin is toned muscle.

So on his first night, he dug around, and discovered the many workshops Nana sent her son to, giving him an idea of what he's dealing with.

And then his pacifier glowed...

'Hm?' he went to see who's nearby at this time of night.

It was Skull.

He left the house and waited in the streets to see Skull in her baby-sized motorcycle driving with her luggage. Said motorcycle, she paid Verde to make for her.

'Ah, Skull. Its you.' said Reborn, finding her a distance from the Sawada Family.

'Oh, its also just you.' Skull snorted. 'Who's going to die in this town now?'

'I can ask the same of you.' said Reborn.

'I'm going to next town over, Kokuyo.' said Skull. 'Its the nearest stopover to the hot springs resort I'm going to for a break. Between my jobs and sending my students to good famiglias, I want alone time. You?'

'Here on business, but nobody's going to die.' Reborn snorted. 'So after your vacation...?'

'I'm bored.'

'Heee...then, interested in getting some jobs when I call you? Vongola's paying of course.'

'Eh? Sure, but I charge high.'

'Obviously.'

'Well, call me when my R&R's over!' and Skull drove away on her bike.

Reborn looked thoughtful.

Skull's mostly a Freelancer but also a tutor, picking up anybody she likes, and recommends them to noteworthy famiglias.

But she never chooses famiglias of ill reputations.

Its like she's empowering good famiglias by sending talents their way. In fact, she recommended a few guys to his former student once. All of whom, are orphans she raised to be good Guardian material for seven years, and younger than Dino by 3-4 years and they were good quality kids.

So maybe he can ask Skull for a few favors.

xxx

A week later, Skull got called to Namimori.

'You called?' Skull asked, dressed in a purple kinagashi with a pink obi with an owl mask on her head worn sideways on the left side of her head and without makeup.

'I want you to meet your new student, and I need you to live here in Namimori.' said Reborn as with him is a silver-haired boy. 'This is Gokudera Hayato. He works as a small time bomber and saboteur in the community but he's ideal. He needs some work since I need to focus on his young boss. Fix him good.'

'Uhm, hello.' said Gokudera nervously.

'Nice to meet you, Hayato. I am Skull.' said Skull. 'I'm a strict tutor and I expect your best efforts.' she said. 'Any questions?'

'Er, not to offend but you're a guy, right?'

'So?'

'You sound like a woman...'

'No idea why, I often correct morons on a daily basis.' Skull shrugged. 'Well, I rented a nice 2LDK flat here, we'll be living there together since that apartment you rented is so shitty we can modify it into a meat locker.' she grunted at Gokudera. 'Japan is understandably expensive and this town is somehow near a major city so renting is expensive. But as your tutor, your living expenses are on me.'

'WHAT?!'

'Don't worry, Skull is rich since he's done thousands of jobs.' said Reborn. 'He can defintely pay it off, plus the allowance you'll get from Vongola you're pretty-much, secure.' he told the boy. 'Think nothing of it.'

'Reborn, I'll be training him every after school so no clubs is mandatory.' Skull told Reborn. 'And inform me in advance if you need Gokudera to skip on some days so I can adjust accordingly. I don't like messed-up schedules.'

'Alright.'

And so...in the apartment...

'OK, first off, tell me everything about yourself so I have an idea of what to work on with you other than you're a bomber.' Skull told him. 'Our groceries are complete as well, and its your duty to eat enough for two people in one sitting, so you'll withstand my training.'

'Oh...I once lived with my family...and my dad's a mafia boss but my family is a subordinate family to our boss family.' said Gokudera. 'We have our own castle home and wealthy enough that dad hired private tutors for me since I was three. But since I mastered subjects real quick, the more I got, but I still got a lot of play time anyway. I learned languages, history, art, music, formal science, chemistry, physics, social science, philosophy and healthcare.' Skull's eyebrows rose.

And Gokudera mastered all THIS?!

And he's clearly telling the truth too. This kid is a genius!

'Then at around seven, I asked this guy dad hired for assassinations to teach me about explosives when I got fascinated.' Gokudera continued. 'Trident Shamal.'

'Ah, I know of him.' said Skull. 'He's 'varia quality' enough to be offered an invitation but he turned it down.' she noted thoughtfully. 'And?'

'Well...I ran away from home.' said Gokudera glumly. 'At 8.'

'Why?'

'The lady who shows up three times a year to teach me piano...was my mother all along.' said Gokudera softly. 'I overheard some maids talk about her. Everyone knew except for me and I understood at once. I'm an illegitimate child and in the mafia, illegitimate children naturally can't inherit and bosses cannot have mistresses. On my eighth birthday, I overheard that mom died when her car accident was so unnatural I thought she was murdered by somebody and at the time, my sister's mother is still alive...I got so angry I ran away. As well as running away for my own good. If mother was murdered, I'm probably next...' he choked out. 'Dad's not the killer but I'm angry to him for lying to me all these years...and I live in a separate castle wing not allowed to leave those areas and I have my own servants. No wonder...the only times I'm allowed in public is to have my piano recitals...and when neesan made me good luck cookies, I felt so sick my performances are horrible...but everyone praised it as abstract and father liked it so much he asked Bianchi to make me good-luck cookies! Its to the point when I look at her face, my stomach hurts...and then I learned WHY from Shamal!' he shuddered. 'That was a year before mom was killed.'

'I see...so you're a genius who sadly suffers from Poison Cooking Toxicosis and Poison Chef Psychosomatic Trauma.' Skull twitched. 'I can fix you from toxicosis, but sadly, the trauma is ingrained and cannot be healed for the rest of your life according to medical knowledge. The only good thing about your condition is chemical-based poisons can no longer affect you as Poison Cooking is stronger than any known poison in the Mafia World, superceded only by the world's venomous animals and most toxic plants.' Gokudera choked in utter dismay from that. 'Well, I'll train you to become a good guardian while experimenting in order to determine where your best talents lie, alright?'

'Yessir!'

On Gokudera's first week, he was 'absent from illness' when in reality he was being purged from poison.

Every after school, Gokudera was grilled hard. Because Gokudera is a saboteur, so he's good with traps as well that she threw Gokudera into physical training, Gymnastics, Free-Running and COMSUBIN training Lal subjected her to, as well as knowing Kyudo, using Crossbows, and knowing how to use pistols, rifles and shotguns, and making improvised, more compact and cheaper but still just-as-deadly bombs. He was also forbidden from smoking until he's 20 when Skull got wind Gokudera smokes out of stress! She plans on teaching him martial arts after New Year's Eve. She's also preparing his body for a martial art she has in mind...

She sends Reborn weekly reports.

Meanwhile...

'Hey Reborn,' said Tsuna as he went to school with Reborn walking alongside him on top of the wall. 'Is Gokudera-kun going to be OK?'

'Skull is reputed for being a teacher extremely picky with students.' said Reborn. 'He usually takes in Orphans and raises them for seven years, thirty orphans at a time before recommending them to famiglias for employment. But he only ever sends his students to good famiglias. In fact, most of them end up in the vast alliance of the Vongola Family.' he said. 'He never picks anyone from the Mafia Academy, ever. He likes blank slates for students and compares himself to a painter about to draw on black canvas, and paint a good picture. By that, he means bring out the best traits and discover the natural talents of his pupils by trial and error tryouts. They are all high-ranking mafioso by now since he started this schtick of his 14 years ago. If not tutoring, he's a Freelancer.'

'Heee...'

'Gokudera's in very good hands. Just that he'll deal with him for seven years. He has that particular rule. Ma, in a year Gokudera's bound to learn something new.'

Tsuna thought about meeting Gokudera.

At first, Gokudera challenged him for bosshood, but instinct told him its a test of character, so he played along and won his respect.

Then again, he's stronger than him anyway...

But there was something he sensed about Gokudera.

A sense of desperation for something...but what?

During the week Gokudera was gone, something happened.

In his classroom, he noted that one of the popular kids in his class, Yamamoto Takeshi is gloomy when he's normally cheerful.

'Yamamoto-kun, what's wrong?' Tsuna asked him. 'You're usually with a load of friends.' he said. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna with weary eyes despite the forced smile on his face.

'Oh its not much. I just got some...bad news, is all.'

'Not family-disaster I hope?'

'No. Just that I walked into something shocking and I honestly don't know what to feel about it.' Yamamoto sighed glumly. 'I'm a popular kid but...its not as good as it cuts out to be.'

Tsuna nodded in understanding as he subconsciously understood the taller, tanned boy.

'I see. So its that sort of thing.' said Tsuna. 'I'm a popular kid too but you don't see me having friends either.'

'Why?'

As far as Yamamoto knew, there are three popular kids in his class. Himself for his good looks and good in sports, Sasagawa Kyoko for being the cutest girl in class, and Sawada Tsunayoshi for being skilled in everything while being the cutest boy in class. Girls fawn over Yamamoto for his masculinity, and going awww on Tsuna because he really is cute.

'Because I knew that they intend on using me as a friends-for-benefits sort of thing.' said Tsuna softly. 'They would never be 'real friends'. So while I'm nice and polite, I maintain a distance. Because befriending such people will suck you dry and exhaust you. Once they find a better one, they leave you.' Yamamoto choked at that and Tsuna saw that his words hit home hard.

'Well...is jealousy part of it?' Yamamoto stammered out awkwardly.

'Sometimes. I think I understand your situation now. You overheard them talking behind your back sometime ago.' Yamamoto pursed his lips at that, looking like a kicked dog. 'Then its high time for you to find friends who will actually care for you and feel like you have a place, a home among them.' Tsuna told him softly. 'If you got that feeling while around certain people, you just found lifelong friends.'

'Oh...'

'Well, finding such friends is a tough road but worth it. Don't give up on our peers yet since in field of weeds, you'll find good flowers. I'm also still looking as well by observing everyone but Gokudera-kun's a tsundere awkward in a new environment he warmed up eventually by dismissal time when I talked to him.'

Yamamoto liked the notion very much.

He also found an appeal in befriending Tsuna because he's in a similar situation, but to avoid Yamamoto's situation, he stayed alone because he'd rather not get hurt.

Yamamoto wished he was just as smart.

'Then, we can talk and hang out together sometime?'

'Sure. But you'll have to deal with Gokudera-kun's rough, awkward shyness.' Tsuna chuckled. 'He's shy its so cute since he's tsundere about it.'

'Oh?'

They talked more...and they bonded over similar circumstances.


End file.
